The Mr is back
by Radaketor
Summary: Mr. Kennedy returns to WWE after years away, will he reach glory? Or will he just be a flop?
1. The Return

The Mr. is back

Randy Orton, Connor O'Brien, The Miz, Sin Cara and Damien Sandow are the last remaining competitors left in the Royal Rumble, except for number 30.

Randy is giving Rko's like candy.

Connor is the surprise of the night having eliminated 7 superstars and being in the match since number 14.

Sin Cara is flying everywhere.

The Miz is being awesome as he always is.

Damien Sandow is enlightening the fans with is great performance.

Sin Cara and Damien have formed an unusual alliance to try and eliminate Connor and have cornered him in a corner.

Randy and The Miz are in the middle of the ring trading blows back and forth, reversing grapples and giving the world a hell of a performance.

10…

Every fan looks at the monitor whit the countdown.

9…

8…

7…

Everybody in the ring notices the countdown and suspends they're battling for just some seconds.

6…

5…

The crowd is chanting the countdown enthusiastically.

4…

3…

2…

1…

The whole world is silent … paying attention to possibly the new favorite of the match.

"Miiiiissstteeeerrr Kennneeedyyy"

The whole arena and the wrestlers gasp as the figure walks to the ramp leading to the ring.

Microphone in hand and wearing his old WWE Mr. Kennedy T-shirt sunglasses hide his eyes but he has a smile on his face.

"Kennedy's back baby!"

After throwing his microphone to the ground and giving his T-shirt and sunglasses to 2 fans in the arena, he runs to the ring with the crowd cheering him on.

He steps onto the apron and Damian runs at him trying to eliminate him.

Kennedy steps inside the ring and steps aside from Sandow, grabs his head and swings him outside the ring over the top rope.

The Miz goes for a clothesline, to which Kennedy ducks and when The Miz looks back he is hit by a strong elbow.

Randy goes for the RKO to which he reverses and throws to the corner of the ring.

Sin Cara is looking at Kennedy, so he doesn't notice Connor grabbing his arm and Irish whipping him to the outside until it's too late.

The Miz was going to attack Ken Kennedy from behind but Connor warns him.

Kennedy once again ducks sending The Miz with all his momentum against Connor who punches him hard.

Kennedy goes to the corner where Randy is.

Randy being with his back to Kennedy instinctively swings a punch to Ken and hits.

Kennedy not expecting this is hit and steps 1 step back.

Randy then swings punch after punch until Kennedy is forced to retreat to the corner.

While on the corner Kennedy is punched viciously until he is worn out.

Randy backs away and Kennedy is going to fall to the ground like a tree that has been cut down.

Then right out of nowhere Randy RKO's him in the split second before he hits the ground.

Meanwhile in the other corner Connor is pushing The Miz over the top rope, but Miz is holding onto the rope like his life depended on it.

Connor tries another strategy going over to Randy and tries to eliminate him instead.

Randy feeling his footsteps coming from behind him gives once again a RKO.

Connor is KO.

The Miz is already inside the ring again and goes to the unconscious Connor O'Brien and tries to lift him up.

Randy decides that helping Miz may benefit him.

Whit Randy's help Miz eliminates Connor.

Kennedy is trying to get up after the RKO from Randy.

Randy and Miz both act like a pack of wolves and attack Kennedy, trying to keep him grounded.

Punches and kicks that seem to last forever are almost echoing thought the arena.

Randy orders The Miz to lift him up.

As The Miz lifts Kennedy, Orton prepares to hit once again the RKO.

At the last second Kennedy gets out of the way and The Miz is the one who is hit whit the RKO.

Kennedy crawled to the corner.

Randy picks up Miz and throws him to the outside.

Orton looks back and sees Kennedy getting up in the corner of the ring.

Randy goes for a clothesline while ken is still in the corner, ken rolls out of the way and orton hits the turnbuckle full force.

Kennedy picks him up and gives the Kenton bomb right in the middle of the ring. But he decides that that is not enough and picks him up again and another Kenton bomb is delivered knocking Randy out.

He then picks him up yet another time and the crowd cheers "ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!".

Kennedy nods and goes to the corner, climbs it and does the Kenton bomb to the outside.

The refs go to see who touched the ground first, and declare Ken Kennedy the winner.

Kennedy slides into the ring and raises his hand signaling he wants his trademark mic.

The mic is lowered and he speaks.

"I don't need to wait till elimination chamber to decide who I'll fight at WrestleMania, and quite frankly It doen't even matter because I'll win the world heavyweight championship at this year's WrestleMania ".


	2. The Ken Zone

SmackDown

"MISSSTTEEEEEEER… KENNEDY!"

Kennedy comes out to a huge cheer from the fans.

After steping into the ring he motions for his iconic mic.

"Well well, look who came back."

The crowed cheered.

"Don't cheer for me. If i remembre correctly i never needed your support before and i sure as hell don't need it now."

Kennedy said although having a smile on his face.

"As you saw last night i not only defeated Orton but i also injured him."

The crowd had mix reactions for that remark.

"And i don't have any matches till WrestleMania"

The crowd bood that fact

"Why the hell are you booing? Do you realy think that's gonna stop me?"

The crowd cheered.

"I'm here to show the world"

The crowd right away bood Dolph Ziggler.

"Aww great… what do you want…Ziggy?"

"You think you can come out here and say you'll be champ at Wrestlemania? After all don't you know i'm in the Elimination chamber match?"

"Umm… Ziggy?"

"What?"

"Who the hell cares?"

"You should you've got a match aginst the champ at WrestleMania, AKA the guy who wins the elimination chamber, AKA me."

Ziggler said as he aproached the ring.

"I'm gonna turn the other way and count to 5. When i reach 5 you better be long gone if you know what's good for your health."

Kennedy said as he turned the other way and started counting.

1…

Ziggler steped into the apron

2…

He entered the ring

3…

He aproached Ken preparing the DDT

4, right after he said four he trew his charateristic mic to zigglers head knocking him down.

Kennedy picked Dolph's lifeless body and did the Kentonbomb.

But that wasn't enough for him, he trew Dolph into his shoulders and went to the top turnbuckle.

The fans all cheered to see him do the Kentonbomb to the outside.

And it connected, he rose from ziggler's "corpse" and went right into the ring again, picked up his mic and spoke.

"Welcome to The Ken Zone"


	3. Connor

Smackdown

Can you dig it? Sukka!

Boker T the Smackdown GM had just made his way down to the ring.

"As you all saw last week one of the elimination chamber contestants Dolph Ziggler got injured."

The crowd cheered for that.

"And so tonight we will have a 20 man battle royal to decide who will be the last participant for elimination chamber."

The smackdown theme went off as 20 of the best smackdown superstars went to the ring.

The Great Khali, Wade Barret, The Big Show were the favourites to win as Connor O'Brien, Sin Cara and Sandow were the underdogs.

Shortly the 20 man battle royal was down to The Big show, Connor and Khali.

Connor O'Brien has got the world's attention on him as he had already eliminated Miz and Christian.

Connor was thrown to a corner and just watched as the 2 giants just battled.

Khali was picking up the massive Big Show and Khali-bombed him to the outside.

Khali was exhausted from that move and was just struggling to keep on his feet, O'Brien saw that this was his best chance to eliminate him and just went full speed at him, jumping up on the giant and making him come to the ground.

He knew he couldn't win knocking Khali out so he raised Khali to his feet and to everyone's surprise lifted him up to his shoulders and did his own version of the attitude adjustment, throwing the big man to the outside.

Connor's Ascension theme was playing as he had just possibly made his biggest win ever.

"MIIIISSSSTTTEEEEEEEER KEENNNNEEEEEEDDDDDYYYYYY!"

Kennedy's theme was playing and he himself came out, went straight to the ring, and just looked at O'Brien.

"Good job Kid" Kennedy said as he raised Connor's hand up high.

Then right out of nowhere Kennedy punched him in the gut and gave him a knee to the face that made Connor fall down to the mat and made him unconscious. Kennedy gave the cue for his mic to be lowered.

"He may be good but he aint no KENNEDY!"


	4. Return of the Legend Killer

Smackdown.

JBL was standing in the middle of the ring holding a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome the Royal Rumble winner… Mr. Kennedy!"

"MMIIIISSSSTTTEEEERRR KKEEEENNNEEEEEDDDYYYYYYY".

Kennedy's music was played and down came the devil himself.

"Welcome Ken"

"Good to see you John."

"The question on everybody's mind is: Why don't you care who you'll be facing at WrestleMania?"

"John I don't care because it doesn't even matter, I will walk in a simple championship contender but I will walk out THE NEW WORLD HEAVIWEIGHT CHAMPION… MMIIIISSSTTTEEEERRR KKEEENNNNEEEEDDDDYYYYY!"

"Ken you say that you don't care, so do you even know who'll be possibly your opponent?"

"John… IT… DOESN'T… MATTER."

"Oh but I think it does matter."

"Fine John if it matters that much to you then tell me, who are the unlucky sons of a bitch who are going to be my victims?"

"Alberto Del Rio, Lord Tensai, Connor O' Brien, Mark Henry, Justin Gabriel and the champion CM Punk"

"So let me see if I get this straight? I could fight a Mexican Taco, a guy who has had more gimmicks here in the WWE than wins, a guy who I Ko'ed last week, a large bowl of fat, a fly or a champion who spends more time talking than fighting? And you still ask why I feel so confident."

"Well you shouldn't" said Randy Orton on the TitanTron.

"AH! Randy old chap, how've you been." Kennedy said sarcastically.

"Fine thanks for asking"

"How's the injury?" Kennedy said grinning.

"You know, really better. In fact it's so healed up that I have been authorised to compete at Elimination Chamber."

"Oh and you want to fight me at EC right?"

"How good that would be… but no."

The crowd and Kennedy were surprised at that statement.

"What?" Kennedy said.

"Yeah, you see my good friend Justin Gabriel just gave me his title shot at EC."

The camera showed Justin Gabriel KOed on the floor.

"You see you've awoken up something inside of me that's been asleep for far too long, you've awoken the LEGEND KILLER RRAAAANNNNDDDYYYYYYY OOORRTTTOOOONNN."

As Gabriel was getting up Randy did an RKO sending him once again down on the floor.

"Know I think I does matter who'll be on the Elimination Chamber match." JBL said leaving the ring.

As Kennedy was leaving the ring Connor O'Brien came running to the ring right into Kennedy, they both began fighting and Connor had the upper hand until Booker T came down the ramp to stop those two.

"If you both don't stop fighting I'll strip you both of your title shots."

They both stopped fighting and backed away slowly.

"Tonight's main event will be Mr. Kennedy vs Connor O'Brien."

"What?!" Kennedy said as he looked at Booker T.

While Connor just laughed.

Connor's The Ascension theme was played and down came the "The Ascension" himself wearing his trademark gothic coat.

As he got into the ring the lights went out.

It was able to hear some clearly violent chair shoots.

Then the lights came back on and it showed O' Brien down in the middle of the ring and Mr. Kennedy still giving chair shoots to the torso of Connor.

Then he stopped and just threw the now completely broken chair to the outside.

He then picked the now clearly unconscious O' Brien and went to the corner climbing it.

Out of nowhere Connor just started giving elbows to the head of Kennedy, he then let go of Connor and Connor seized it up picking Kennedy into "The Downfall" (his version of the Attitude Adjustment) from the top rope he hit The Downfall right to the outside straight into the broken chair.

The crowd was going wild and Connor O'Brien was standing in the top rope of the corner looking at the badly hurt Mr. Kennedy.


	5. Elimination Chamber part 1

Elimination Chamber

This was the night were the world heavyweight championship was going to be on the line on one of the most deadly structures ever: The Elimination Chamber

"MMIIISSSTTTEEEEERRRRRR KKEEENNNNNEEEEDYYYYYY"

Mr. Kennedys theme song was heard as the devil himself walked down the ramp wearing his new T-shirt it said Mr. Kennedy on the back and it had a red microphone in the front on top of his heart area.

As he entered the ring he asked for his mic and started talking.

"As much as I would like to stay home and see my opponent at wrestlemania get destroyed, I decided that I would ask Booker T for a match today, he agreed but didn't tell me who he was so… whoever the hell you are GET YOUR SKINNY ASS IN THIS RING RIGHT NOW."

I'm here to show the world started playing and Dolph Ziggler the man that was injured by Kennedy and forced to drop out of the EC match, made his way down the ring and kept staring at Kennedy's face and laughing.

Dolph was in front of him.

"This… this is my opponent?" he said pointing at Dolph.

"This isn't worth my time." Kennedy said as he was going to leave the ring.

But out of nowhere Ziggler went for The Zig Zag and put Mr. Kennedy in his characteristic sleeper hold.

The referees went to separate them.

After the refs separated Dolph from Ken and escorted Dolph to the outside the ring Kennedy climbed the corner and Cross bodied Ziggler, sending them both down.

Kennedy stud up first and grabbed from under the ring a kendo stick and swong it to the ref trying to separate them, after the refs walked away he hit Ziggler whit the kendo stick right in the gut taking him to his knees.

Kennedy then began gloating as he faced the crowd and lifted the kendo stick in the air and yelled: "KENNEDY!"

But Ziggler seized the opportunity and low blowd Kennedy in the crotch, sending Kennedy to his knees.

Now the tables had turned and Dolph picked the kendo stick and hit Ken multiple times in the back and torso of Kennedy, leaving him screaming whit pain.

He hit the Kendo stick into Kennedy's face breaking the stick and leaving Kennedy unconscious.

**Ruff night for Kennedy, but don't worry he'll have payback on Ziggler.**

**I need suggestions on who'll win the Elimination chamber match or I'll just do it randomly.**

**Suggestions on the reviews please!**


	6. Elimination Chamber part 2

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far, hope you all like it!**

Elimination Chamber

The night went on as the Elimination Chamber for the World Heavyweight Championship was about to start, Tensai made his first appearance in a Elimination Chamber match and stepped into the pod, Mark Henry made his way to the ring and started yelling: "MY TIME IS NOW!"

He entered the pod.

Connor O'Brien walked down to the devilish structure whit a big wave of cheers as he was the surprise of the year, being in a title match while still being a NXT superstar, he stepped into the pod also.

Randy Orton's music started playing and the crowd went into a frenzy as he was looking to win the title, not only to be the champ but face Kennedy at WrestleMania, he stepped into the last pod.

Alberto made his way to the ring without his characteristic car, but on foot smiling confidently at the crowd that just booed him for his arrogance.

Randy Orton's entrance was impressive, but it wasn't nothing compared to when CM Punk went to the ring, right into an ovation for "The Voice of The Voiceless", "Best in the World", "The TRUE People's Champ", the champ closed the Chamber door himself.

It was starting of whit Del Rio and CM Punk locking up in the middle of the ring.

CM Punk took advantage of an opening and did some of those destructive kicks into Del Rio's ribs, Del Rio broke the lock and went to the corner to try and catch his breath, when out of nowhere Punk goes at him whit a knee to the face and grabs him for the running bulldog which connects.

Punk goes for a cover, but Del Rio gets the shoulder up at 1.

Punk lifts him up and tries to throw him to the outside, but Del Rio lands on his feet and kicks Punk trough the ropes, grabs his head into the suplex.

Punk tries to reverse the suplex, but Del Rio had just a bit more strength and SUPLEX HIM TO THE OUTSIDE STRAIGHT INTO THE CHAMBER'S METAL FLOOR.

Punk screamed with pain.

The countdown began.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The light stopped in Tensai's pod which opened right in front of the mess that was Punk's body withering with pain.

Tensai shot a jab into Del Rio's face making him roll on the ground grabbing his nose.

Tensai then looked at Punk who was now getting up and grabbed him into a T-bone suplex clutch, Punk gave elbows to the face of Tensai but that only seemed to make him more angry.

Tensai had enough and just THREW HIM AT HIS CHAMBER DOOR, BREACKING THE POD GLASS DOOR.

The crowd was shocked at such aggression and some hardcore fans started southing: "ECW, ECW, ECW, ECW, ECW".

Del Rio was on his feet and it was clear that his nose was bleeding, he tried to attack Tensai but Tensai just grabbed him and threw him into the chains of the chamber.

Tensai was in total control of the match as he grabbed the lifeless Punk that had cuts all over his back and arms, Tensai threw Punk in the ring and picked him up and faced "The world's strongest man" and gave a World's Strongest Slam to the champ taunting Henry.

1, 2, 3… Tensai just eliminated the champion.

The countdown began once again.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The light stopped at Mark Henry's pod and Henry smiled as he instead of waiting for the pod to open the broke the door and just walked to Tensai.

As the 2 monsters looked at each other, the crowd was going wild to see these 2 battle for the title.

They both started swinging punches at each other's faces. Mark was in a slight advantage, and with a huge clothesline he knocked Tensai to the floor, as Tensai was on one knee trying to get up, Alberto Del Rio went running whit a kick to Tensai, which threw him once more to the ground.

Mark then approached Alberto from behind, but out of pure instinct he ran to the ropes and low dropkicked him to his knee.

Alberto gave kick after kick to Henry's arm, trying to weaken him for the armbreaker.

After some kicks Del Rio went for the cross armbreacker on Henry, Henry was on the verge of taping out, but out of nowhere Tensai came from the ropes and splashed Del Rio, knocking him unconscious.

Tensai went for the cover on Del Rio.

1, 2, 3… Tensai has eliminated 2 superstars.

Mark clutching his arm was getting up, as Tensai awaited him.

The countdown began once more.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The light had stopped at Connor's pod, and he knew this was time to prove what he was worth. He walked out of the pod and went right into the ring, Tensai tried to punch him, but he ducked and kicked him in the gut and threw him to the outside.

He saw that Mark was still trying to get up he was on one knee and still clutched his arm, Connor went running at Mark Henry and hit him whit a knee which caused Mark to fall once again to the floor.

Stepping out of the ring the grabbed Tensai and threw him against the steel chains of the chamber, after Tensai fell to the ground Connor did a roar that was able to hear even in the "cheap seats", he picked him up and noticed that he had a cut on his forhead, and he just threw him against the pod just like Tensai did with Punk earlier.

Throwing him against the pod once didn't break it, he even threw twice, it still didn't break but O'Brien showed that he wanted to really hurt Tensai, and threw him a third time, and just like the saying goes: Third time's the charm. The pod door had been broken and Tensai was cut in the front part of his body. Like before chants we're being heard for ECW.

Connor decided to go for Henry.

As he stepped into the ring Henry gave a clothesline to Connor, he picked Connor up and threw him into the corner, Henry went running to the corner and just flattened him.

Connor was groggy and if not for the ropes he was grabbing he would be on the ground.

Mark then had an idea and picked Connor from the corner and lifted him up into the air.

Henry had unimaginable strength as he went with Connor still on his arms raised in the air to the middle of the ring, everybody thought he was going to do his military press in the middle of the ring, but then he went running to the ropes and threw Connor to the outside, THE CHAMBER STEEL FLOOR WAS BROKEN AND CONNOR FELL TO THE HARD FLOOR UNDERNEAT.

"WHAT THE F*CK, WHAT THE F*CK, WHAT THE F*CK" Chants were being heard all over the arena as Connor might have gotten injured or ever be dead.

The countdown began for the last time.

10…

9…

Randy was beating the pod with his knuckles.

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The pod had opened instantaneously and Randy just went into Viper mode, he stepped in the ring and just gave punch after punch after punch to Henry.

He grabbed his arm and did an irish whip on the mammoth, when Mark was coming back he dropkicked Henry in the face, sending him to the ground, he then went for his running knee drop, it connected and Orton was now going into that zone of his and pounding on the floor, as Henry was on his feet he RKOed him to the mat, he went for the cover.

1, 2, NO! Henry got his shoulder up.

Randy was just as surprised as everybody else.

Tensai was getting out of the wreckage of the broken pod, he had cuts on his torso and head.

Connor O'Brien to everybody's surprise was still in this match, as he was getting in the Chamber trough that hole that was made with his body, he had the chamber steel floor pattern on his back and front.

Orton realised he might be in trouble if the numbers gain on him, so he started thinking outside of the box, he went to the outside and started climbing the steel chains, everybody was trying to guess what he was going to do, he then went to the top of Tensai's chamber pod.

It looks like he was going for the cross body.

Henry was on his feet, Randy went for the cross body but Mark gabbed him to everyone's amazement and delivered his World's Strongest Slam.

Connor was getting into the ring and when he got in the lights went out.

When they came back The Undertaker had O'Brien in a Tombstone position, he went and gave Connor a Tombstone.

"YOU… ME… WRESTLEMANIA…" Undertaker said, then as the lights went out again he vanished.

Mark covered him.

1, 2, 3! Mark eliminated Connor.

Tensai picked up Henry and gave a huge T-Bone suplex.

Randy still groggy went for the cover.

1, 2, 3! Randy eliminated the World's Strongest Man.

Tensai was not happy about Orton stealing his cover. Tensai picked the almost lifeless Orton.

Orton used that little bit of strength that he had to RKO Tensai out of nowhere.

Cover!

1, 2, 3!

ORTON DID IT ORTON WON THE TITLE!

Orton was handed the title as the confetti was falling in celebration of the new Champion.


	7. Beginning of something big

SmackDown

I hear voices in my head started playing, and the crowd went wild for the new World Heavyweight Champion.

Randy Orton appeared in the top of the ramp with the title on his shoulder, he walked down to the ring and asked for a mic.

"Early this year, at the Royal Rumble I had my dream of becoming once again champion shattered by one man… Mister Kennedy." The crowd had a mixed reaction to hearing Kennedy's name.

"But here I am, the champion." Orton said as he raised his title.

Cult of personality was played and out came "The Voice of the Voiceless" coming down the ramp, limping, and whit bandages all over, he also asked for a mic once in the ring.

"Well that's just GREAT!" The crowd cheered Punk.

"You went to the Elimination Chamber without even deserving the spot, you just watched the others destroy each other, and you slitter in in the last five minutes and RKO people who were already almost dead, and you still have the nerve to come out here and call yourself the CHAMPION?" Punk questioned.

"PUNK, PUNK, PUNK" The crowd cheered.

"Yes, yes I do have the nerve to come out here and call myself the champion, after all I eliminated the man that completely annihilated you!" Orton confidently said.

"At least I didn't get beat up by MIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT EEEERRRRR KEEENNNEEEEDDDDYYYY!" Punk responded.

"YET HERE I AM, THE CHAMPION!" Orton angrily said.

"MMMIIIIISSSSSSTTTEEEEEERRR KKEEEENNNNNNNEEEEEDDDDYYYYY" Kennedy's theme started playing.

"Not for long Randy." Kennedy said standing in the top of the ramp, holding a mic.

"You see I'm gonna deal tonight with that ASSHOLE Dolph Ziggler." The crowd cheered for that.

"After I'm done with that, I'm taking you both out, and go to WrestleMania without any challengers." Kennedy said as he went to the backstage laughing.

"I'm sorry… what?" Punk questioned.

"Ignore him, he'll go away when I'm done with him." Randy answered.

"In the meantime, you say I'm not worthy of this title? I'll prove it to you… you and me, tonight, for the title." Randy challenged Punk as the crowd went berserk for the title match tonight.

CM Punk just nods and walks out of the ring.

_**Sometime later**_

The cameras showed Dolph Ziggler backstage, grabbing his leg, and in extreme pain. He was attacked.

_**The MainEvent**_

Orton and Punk were brawling in the middle of the ring, already tired from the abuse they put each other through.

Randy went for a clothesline, but Punk countered and lifted him up to the GTS, and the knee goes to the face of Orton.

Punk goes for the pin.

"MMMIIIIISSSSSSTTTEEEEEEERRRR KKKEEEEEENNNNNNEEEEDDDDYYYYY Y"

Mr. Kennedy's theme was played as Punk broke the cover and watched to see if Kennedy would come down the ramp, he didn't. Instead he was attacked from behind by Wade Barret and Kennedy, they began pounding on Punk as the referee had no choice but call the match a Draw.

Randy was getting up and noticed the attack, he went to stop them but was meet by a clothesline from Kennedy.

Wade lifted Punk into Wasteland and delivered it in the middle of the ring.

Kennedy not wanting to fall behind lifted Randy and did his Kenton Bomb in the middle of the ring as well.

The champ and the former champ were KO'd and these 2 were in the middle of the ring laughing.

**Thanks for reading and special thanks to Madam Chainsaw for her help on this story.**


	8. Rogue Team

SmackDown

The show had started with the fans watching the clips from last Friday night. They showed Wade and Kennedy destroy CM Punk and Randy Orton.

Kennedy's theme started playing and from the back came The Intercontinental Champion Wade Barret and the world heavyweight championship number 1 contender Mr Kennedy. They walked into the ring and Kennedy signed for his signature mic to come down, Barret got his own from the announcer.

"You may be asking why we did what we did last week." Kennedy said.

"It's simple, common goals." Wade said.

"I needed someone to help me kick Zigglers, Punk and Orton's ass." Kennedy said smirking.

"And I needed someone who could help me get to the spotlight again." Wade said looking at the fans.

"And we were just sick of what happened to the WWE, the WWE is a baby show now!" Kennedy said pointing to a couple of kids in the crowd.

"If you ask those kids who should be the champions, they would just say: John Cena, Randy Orton, The Rock… people who were handed titles, while us" Barret pointed at him and Kennedy, "never had anything handed to us."

"NO! We fought long and hard, and the WWE doesn't give a FUCK!" Kennedy said getting angry. The older and male crowd cheered for him for having the nerve to swear in a PG show, while the younger and female side booed him.

"WWE, now you have 2 choices, fire us or give us the respect we deserve." Barret said throwing his mic to the ground.

"And if you think we'll stop doing what we want if you fire us… you are DEAD wrong. This Rogue Team will not die until we get what we want." Kennedy said as he let his mic be raised back up.

_**Later that night**_

The cameras cut to Josh Matthews who was backstage.

"I am here now with the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton." The camera showed Randy Orton.

"How do you feel about this new threat that is Mr Kennedy and Wade Barret?" Josh asked.

"I feel like I have a bunch of mice trying to take down a Viper." Randy said, he was going to say more, until he saw on the other side CM Punk.

"Well what do we have here?" CM Punk asked, walking into the camera.

"What do you want?" Orton questioned.

"My rematch, I would've beat you if those morons hadn't attacked me." Punk said pushing Josh from between them.

"Well, I have a match tonight, and so do you, so what about we team up next week and fight the Rogue Team? And if we win I'll put you on my match at WrestleMania." Randy proposed.

"Sure, more ways to prove that I'm the Best In The World." Punk said as he left.

_**Punk vs Big Show match**_

Big show was going for his Chokeslam on the weakened Punk.

"MMMIIISSSSSTTTEEEERRRR KKKKEEEEENNNNNEEEEDDDYYYY."

Kennedy's theme song was heard and from the ramp came Kennedy and Wade running to the ring.

The began beating the already down Punk, when they had enough they noticed The Big Show, and they began attacking him too. They pummelled Big Show and threw him to the outside, Wade cleared the announce table, Kennedy started picking up Big Show into a suplex clutch, Wade went to help him in do a DUBLE SUPLEX THROUGH THE TABLE.

They went back to the ring, and once again just pummelled him once again. After awhile they left Punk in the ring and laughed to the backstage.

_**Randy Orton vs Sheamus**_

Randy was going to go for the RKO on Sheamus, and it connects, he went for the cover, 1, 2, 3! Randy had defeated Sheamus.

He was going to celebrate but he had a killer instinct and in an instant he RKO'd Wade Barret who was going to attack Randy.

Randy just slithered away from the ring before Kennedy could attack him, Kennedy just watched Randy escape through the crowd and doing his signature taunt.


	9. Invasion of Raw

Raw

The show started whit the number 1 contender for the WWE championship, John Cena in the ring.

"As you all may know, there's a new group here in the WWE, I am obviously referring to the Rogue Team." There was a mix of cheers and boos for them.

"They said something that took a toll on me… they said I was handed the title." A big amount of boos was heard.

"Well learn this. I was never handed nothing in the WWE! I fought hard for everything I accomplished." Cena said as the Cenation went crazy.

"MMIIIISSSSSTTTEEERRRR KKKEEENNNNNEEEEDDDDDDYYYY"

Mr. Kennedy's theme was played and from the top of the ramp came Mr. Kennedy and Wade Barret, the PG kids booed them but they didn't care, instead they just flipped the bird to them.

They both had microphones in their hands and stepped into the ring.

"Look kids a liar and a hypocrite!" Kennedy said pointing at John.

"You weren't handed anything? Tell us John, have you been taking some illicit drugs?" Wade asked.

"Don't bother saying steroids, we already know you take them." Kennedy added.

"If you weren't handed title opportunity's then answer this. What did you do to earn this title opportunity for the WWE title?" Wade asked.

"I won a WWE poll." John said looking at them both in the face.

"AHA! You won a poll because those snotty, retarded, in breed, little PG FUCKERS VOTED FOR YOU!" Kennedy said, and the crowd went wild for that.

"You used to be real; you used to be "The Doctor of Toughonomics" you used to have to fight for the chances to win titles, that is the Cena we enjoyed watching in the screen." Wade said as he started walking in circles around Cena.

"And we don't care about this shit you do now, only little kids and single moms do. I fought Undertaker, Kane, Eddie Guerrero, and many others and I was forgotten by all of you." Kennedy said pointing his finger to everyone in the arena.

"I was trained by Y2J, I won NXT season 1 and leaded two of the most revolutionaries groups in history. I also was forgotten." Wade said standing behind Cena.

"And now… Now they're going to forget about you Johnny boy." Kennedy said.

Wade attacked Cena in the back of the head whit his mic, Cena went down. Wade went outside to get a table and slides it into the ring, meanwhile Kennedy was pummelling Cena whit shot after shot to the back of the neck.

Wade put the table in the corner and went to Kennedy; they picked up John and DUBLE IRISH WIPPED HIM THROUGH THE TABLE.

Wade picked him up and went to the centre of the ring. Kennedy helped him onto his shoulders and Wasteland in the middle of the ring. Cena wasn't moving anymore, but Kennedy wasn't done yet. He told Wade to lift Cena and put him on his shoulders. Kennedy went to the corner and climbed it, he looked at every PG kids eyes and yelled: "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" and whit that he did A KENTON BOMB TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING.

Wade went to the outside and patted Kennedy in the back, they stood next to the mess that was John's broken body.

"LET'S GO CENA! LET'S GO CENA! LET'S GO CENA!" Kennedy and Wade chanted, the WWE fans were chanting: "ROGUE, ROGUE, ROGUE." While the Cenation was booing them.

_**YEAH, YEAH, YEAH I know short chapter, it doesn't influence the story, but I just wanted to have ROGUE TEAM invade Raw and beat Cena up, sorry I just don't like him. The next chapters will probably have special guests from Raw to help Randy and Punk (RYBACK, Shawn Michaels and maybe the Undertaker.) **_

_**ATENCION! I DO NOT LIKE RYBACK, I JUST WANT TO PUT HIM IN.**_

_**Thanks for reading and Review or PM me if you want to give suggestions.**_


	10. The first battle

SmackDown

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Friday night Smackdown!" Josh said, "I'm Josh Mattews and here whit me is John Bradshaw Layfield."

"Oh boy what a show we have tonight, we have the US champion going one on one against Ryback, and we have Connor O'Brien going against Damien Sandaw and a huge tag team Main event, the World Heavyweight champion and CM Punk going against the mysterious and powerful Rogue Team." JBL said very excited.

_**CESARO VS RYBACK**_

Cesaro had Ryback in the Neutralizer, but Ryback powers out and lifts Cesaro for the Shell Shock, before he can hit it he's hit by a steel chair on the gut. It's Barret and Kennedy isn't far away as he chop blocks Ryback's left leg.

Cesaro rolls out of the ring and runs away, as he doesn't want to have anything to do whit this.

Kennedy is kicking on Ryback's head, while Wade goes to the outside to get a weapon, he pulls out a baseball bat and goes into the ring and hands the bat to Kennedy.

"LIFT HIM UP!" Kennedy ordered as Wade obeyed and lifted him.

CRACK! Was the sound that was heard throughout the arena as Kennedy broke the bat on Ryback's head busting him open.

"FEED US MORE! FEED US MORE! FEED US MORE!" The Rogue Team chanted as they gained even more fans after taking down one of the most powerful guys in the WWE.

_**BACKSTAGE**_

"I am here with Randy Orton and CM Punk, who will be facing The Rogue Team in tonight's main event." said Alicia Fox, who's just started her interviewer career.

"What's you're strategy tonight when you're going to face The Rogue Team?" Alicia asked Randy.

"Our strategy is-" Randy was interrupted by Punk.

"Our strategy is to let me do what I do best." CM Punk said looking at Randy right in the eyes.

"Who says you're in charge?" Randy asked with venom in his eyes.

"Who says I'm not?" Punk asked with the same amount of venom in his eyes.

"I DO!" Randy answered pushing CM Punk.

"I'M THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" CM Punk said loudly as he pushed Randy.

They both yelling, Punk yelled: I'M THE BEST IN THE WORLD! And Randy yelled: I'M THE APEX PREDATOR! And Alicia Fox just started to walk away as she was getting scared that this would turn into a brawl, but luckily Booker T and Teddy Long, stopped them from starting a brawl.

"Save it for the ring playa" Teddy said to Randy.

"You're match is next." Booker said to Punk.

_**RANDY ORTON & CM PUNK VS THE ROGUE TEAM**_

Randy's theme was heard and from the back came the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton, as he walked to the ring the fans were going berserk to see they're champion in action tonight.

CM Punk's theme started playing and the former champion walked down to the ring and gave an icy look at the champ.

"MMMIIISSSSTTTEEERRR KKKEEEENNNEEEEDDYYYY"

Kennedy's theme was played and Kennedy and his partner walked to the ring, they were wearing both a they're t-shirt it was black and had ROGUE written in white paint and TEAM written in red paint resembling blood.

The ref was ready to ring the bell and Punk and Barret were going to start this match.

As the bell rang Barret and Punk tied up in the ring whit grapples, Punk countered with some kicks to the ribs damaging Wade, as Barret let Punk go to check on his ribs CM Punk ran to the ropes and did a dropkick on Barret's chest.

Punk picked him up and threw him to Randy's corner, Punk tagged Orton and he started unleashing fists to the head of Barret, after 10 punches to the head Randy let him fall to the ground, Randy went to Kennedy's corner and started taunting Kennedy.

As Randy was turning around he was met by a huge clothesline from Wade Barret, he tagged Mr Kennedy in and Kennedy just at Randy with a knee to the face, he picked him up and threw him to the corner and ran at him with a clothesline and it connects, Orton falls to the ground and Kennedy is laughing and lifting his arms like he just won the match.

But Randy capitalised in that error of Kennedy and started delivering fist after fist to his stomach. Kennedy was now bent and Randy threw him to the apron and puts him into position for that DDT of his, and it connects whit a huge thud.

Randy was going to the corner he looked like he wanted to do his Punt kick to Kennedy, and he did he was foaming from the mouth and he wanted to finish this, Wade went into the ring and ran at Randy, Randy saw it coming and ducked from the clothesline and when he looked back RKO. Randy was going mad, until Kennedy hit him from behind and threw him to Punk's corner.

Punk tagged in and stepped into the ring, they both stared down on each other, Kennedy tried to hit a punch but Punk ducked and he hits a high kick to the face of Kennedy, dazing him, he then Irish whipped him to the corner and he goes running at Kennedy and he hits a knee to the face of Kennedy and he does his bulldog.

Punk is going to do his Finisher as he is signalling that Kennedy will go to sleep, but from behind Wade hits Punk with a chair causing a disqualification. He starts beating on Punk and Kennedy joins in, that's until Randy goes to help Punk, he taps Wade on the back, he looks at Randy and RKO! Kennedy notices and goes to get Randy but Punk grabs him and hits GTS.

Randy and Punk are the only ones standing in the ring as the carnage is evident.

Punk nods to Orton saying "Good job", but Punk never turning his back to Randy as he leaves the ring.

**Here's the new chapter and I hope you like it.**

**As always I would like you to Review or PM me to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	11. Return, Interview and Leave

SmackDown

The show started with the clips from last Friday night's main event being showed.

Randy Orton's theme started playing immediately after the clips were shown; he got in the ring and grabbed a mic.

"You must be thinking: Randy and Punk are now our saviours, they'll ban the WWE of The Rogue Team… well, you think wrong." Randy said as the crowd was confused.

"Me and Punk, we hate each other, but we both hate The Rogue Team even more." The crowd began cheering.

CM Punk's theme started playing and Punk appeared on the ramp with a mic on his hands.

"Randy, you are actually right for once, but don't worry I'll hurt you when I'm done with Kennedy." Punk said as the crowd went nuts.

"Don't worry your little pompous head about me, worry about tonight's match, YOU, ME AND…" Randy was speaking when Kennedy's theme started playing.

"MMIIISSTTTEEEERRR KKKEEEENNEEEEDDYYYYY"

Punk looked behind him, fearing an assault from The Rogue Team, to his surprise they didn't come. The screen then showed The Rogue Team backstage.

"Fooled you… see, me and my associate here, feared that you would double team me on WrestleMania." Kennedy said while on the screen. Barret stepped in front of the camera.

"So to even things up… I have a chance to enter the match also, I only need to defeat two weaklings and boom… I'm at WrestleMania." Barret said as he let Kennedy get in front of the camera.

"Oh… and rain check on that main event tonight, I'm going to be interviewed by the HBK himself, about my shocking return to WWE and my match for the title." He said as he then snickered.

"Guess you're going to have to maul each other tonight." Kennedy said as the big screen went blank.

On the blank screen it was able to be read: THE SAVIOUR IS COMING, THE SAVIOUR OF WRESTLING IS COMING. And then the screen went back to his normal state. Punk looked at Orton with a confused look, Orton looked confused also.

_**WADE BARRET VS ? VS ?**_

Wade Barret did his entrance and the always cocky Brawler was even more happy than usual, he knew he only had to beat two guys to get into the WrestleMania card.

Dolph Ziggler's theme started playing, and out came "The Showoff", Ziggler has come back to get some revenge. Barret got out of the ring and waited to see if Ziggler would come after him, he didn't.

Dolph was in the corner of the ring looking at Barret.

Justin Gabriel's theme was played and also making his return "The Cape Town Werewolf" made his entrance and when in the ring, he leaned to the crowd and chanted: "RANDY SUCKS, RANDY SUCKS, RANDY SUCKS." As soon the fans started to chant it also.

Barret made his way into the ring reluctantly as he knew they both were going to beat him up.

The bell rang and Gabriel went running at Wade and did a Dropkick to his chest, when on the ground Ziggler walked up to him and started delivering his Diving Elbows to Wade's chest. Dolph managed to hit 10 of his elbows and the fans and himself where amazed at his stamina to do so many in so little time.

Out of nowhere Justin did his 450º splash on Barret as soon as Dolph walked away from him. Ziggler lifted the almost KO Barret and irish whip's him to the outside.

It was now down to Justin and Ziggler, Ziggler was going to slap Justin's face, but Gabriel ducked and kicked Dolph in the gut, he ran to the ropes and delivered a Dropkick to Ziggler's head. Gabriel went to the cover, 1, NO! HE KICKED OUT.

Gabriel started to kick Dolph to wear him out, Dolph grabbed one of Justin's kicks and made him trip, still grabing his leg he started to do an ankle lock on him, twisting his ankle to make him tap out, Gabriel wanted to tap out but he knew that if he did this all would have been for nothing, he started getting on his free leg and he rolled to the side sending Ziggler against the turnbuckle.

Justin was grabbing his leg, he was really hurt, might have gotten himself in another injury. He eventually got to his feet and was met by a clothesline from Ziggler.

"THAT'S WHY I'M THE BEST" Ziggler yelled pointing at Gabriel.

Dolph lifted him up and threw him at the ropes and delivered a huge spear to Justin, Justin was grabbing his ribs, and he could probably have broken one or two.

From the back Ziggler was struck by Barret! He had recovered and he was angry. He picked Ziggler and lifted him into the Wasteland, and he threw him to the mat with the force of a horse, Wade looked behind him to find Justin Gabriel getting to his feet.

He waited for the right moment and went running to Justin clotheslining him, Gabriel was KO, he dragged him to Ziggler and putting him on top of Dolph he pinned them both.

1, 2, 3! WADE BARRET WAS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!

_**SHAWN MICHAELS INTERVIEW**_

HBK made his entrance to the ring and was met by a huge reception, the ring had three chairs, HBK sited on the one in the middle.

"I am her tonight, to interview the superstars who have shocked the WWE the most this year, my first guest is the winner of this year's Royal Rumble match, and the mastermind behind this new team… ladies and gentleman, Mr. Kennedy." Shawn Michaels said as the crowd started cheering.

"MMIIISSTTTEEEERRR KKKEEEENNEEEEDDYYYYY"

Kennedy's theme was playing and out came the devil himself, he was wearing The Rogue Team T-shirt and he walked down to the ring with a huge cheer from all his fans, he stepped into the ring and gave HBK a handshake and took a seat next to him.

"And my other guest is a guy who's been making a name for himself by proving that Rookies can battle with the big guys… ladies and gentleman, Conor O'Brien."

O'Brien's music stared playing and the lights were toned down, from the crowd Conor appeared wearing his usual jacket, he walked through the crowd and jumped over the barrier, he then took of his jacket and threw it to the crowd, the lights started going back to normal and he took a seat next to Shawn.

"What is he, doing here?" Ken asked pointing at Conor.

"He is here to be interviewed, by me." Shawn responded facing O'Brien and handing him a mic.

"Good to see you again Ken." Conor said at Kennedy.

"OK, first of all… didn't I KO you? I think I remember knocking a chump out awhile back." Kennedy said mocking O'Brien.

"Yet I am the one who's going to end The Undertakers undefeated streak, while you can't even win anything whit out your little partner." Conor said mocking Kennedy.

"I AM THE FUTURE OF WWE, I AM A ROYAL RUMBLE WINNER, MONEY IN THE BANK WINNER, AND I HAD CERTAINLY HELD MORE TITLES THAN YOU WILL EVER HAVE. And if that's not enough, I AM GOING TO BE THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION ON WRESTLEMANIA." Kennedy said getting to his feet.

"AND I AM GOING TO BEAT THE STREAK." Conor countered getting up also.

"Well I guess the interview's over…" HBK said getting up and trying to leave the ring, he was going to get out of the ring when Kennedy grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kennedy said turning his back to Conor and hitting Shawn with a kick to the groin, Shawn fell to the ground and Conor was going to get Kennedy but he ducked O'Brien's clothesline, now Conor had his back to Kennedy. He hit O'Brien's foot sending him down, he began beating him up, then there was a gong and the lights went out, when they came back Undertaker was in front of Kennedy and had him in a Chokeslam, he lifts him up, and drives him hard to the mat.

Shawn was now to his feet and was starting to tuning up the band for Sweet Chin Music, Kennedy got to his feet and Shawn goes and hits a Super kick right in Kennedy's chin, when hit by the kick Kennedy started wobbling, Conor picked him up and got him in his new Finisher; The Downfall, and it hits hard on the mat.

Kennedy is knocked out in the middle of the ring, Shawn gets out of the ring, while Undertaker and Conor look at each other in the eyes, and they then slowly turn their heads in unison to the WrestleMania logo.

_**RANDY ORTON VS CM PUNK**_

The match was like last time they fought, but this time Randy had the upper hand, Randy threw Punk to the apron and hit him with his DDT, he then started hearing voices and started hitting his wrists on the ground, Punk started to get up and Orton was going for the RKO, but then out of the crowd came The Rogue Team and they had chairs, Orton saw them going around the ring, they were going in circles, Punk then turns Randy around and lifts him for the GTS, and it connects, Punk goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3! PUNK BEATS THE CHAMPION.

Punk noticed Wade and Kennedy had slid into the ring and had him cornered, Kennedy was on one side and Barret on the other, they nodded to each other and swing the chairs, BUT PUNK DUCKED, he goes to Wade's side and kicks him in the groin, he takes his chair and swings it at Kennedy, it hits him in the head and he rolls to the outside, Punk then faces Wade, he was getting to his feet, PUNK HITS HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE CHAIR.

Punk then looks around and sees he's the only one standing, then goes to the top rope of the corner and screams: "BEST IN THE WORLD."

He was about to leave the ring, but he stopped when he noticed the big screen was blank, and it had those same word as before: THE SAVIOUR IS COMING, THE SAVIOUR OF WRESTLING IS COMING.

**Hey here's a long chapter, now it's going to be a Fatal Four Elimination match at WrestleMania (p.s. no holds barred), you may be wondering who's "The Saviour" he's going to be in the beginning of the sequel to this story as the main character, yes, there's going to be a sequel, I haven't really started writing, but I'll start as soon as I finish writing the WrestleMania chapter, don't worry there's only one SmackDown left and then it's WrestleMania.**

**As always Review or PM me if you want to talk, discuss this story and/or give suggestions.**


	12. The Brawl

SmackDown

After last SmackDown clips where showed, Booker T was in the middle of the ring alongside Triple H.

"Tonight we've got a whooper for you all, we have Randy vs Wade, Kennedy vs Jericho and CM Punk vs Conor O'Brien not to mention our special guest for tonight… Triple H." Booker said to the crowd and they cheered.

"That's right Book, we want to give every Superstar in WWE a chance to show off what they do best, let the new talent take our spot." Triple H said.

"Open the doors to the new generation." Booker added.

"Exactly! And speaking of new generation, WrestleMania XXIX will usher in a new generation as it will be mine, and my friend Shawn Michael's last match." Triple H said as the crowd started chanting: "HBK, HHH, HBK, HHH."

"All I have to say to that Hunter, is thank you for all you've done for us." Booker said as the crowd clapped for Triple H.

Out of nowhere the lights went out, the arena was completely dark as the crowd started cheering for what could come up, a new wrestler? A return? A attack on Triple H?

The TitanTron was the only thing that came back, and it showed the same message of the last weeks: THE SAVIOUR IS COMING, THE SAVIOUR OF WRESTLING IS COMING. The message disappeared and the lights came back, Triple H and Booker just looked at each other.

_**Backstage**_

"Just stay on the outside in my match against Jericho." Kennedy said to Barret.

"Fine, but why didn't you help me last week when Ziggler and Gabriel came out?" Barret asked.

"I only found out when you were already the winner." Kennedy answered.

"Yeah, right." Barret said looking away.

"Listen you smartass brat, I was the one who had the idea for this team, I was the one who got you in the spotlight again, I AM THE ROGUE TEAM, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A TOOL. Get it?" Kennedy stated as he pushed Barret after the last part of his rant.

"Yeah, I get it… got a match to go to." Barret said as he walked off screen.

_**RANDY ORTON VS WADE BARRET**_

The viper's music started playing and he came out with a huge reception, he entered the ring and raised his belt, showing he was the champion.

Barret's theme started playing and out came the Intercontinental Champion; he was angry after what had happened in the back, he entered the ring and raised his title up high showing that he also was a champion.

They each went to a corner and the bell rang. They both walked to the middle of the ring and, started brawling.

Randy and everybody in the arena saw a Wade Barret that they didn't see in a while, they saw The Barret Barrage being reborn, he was focused, angry, and determined to show why he was the winner of NXT. Randy had been matching Barrets moves, but after a couple of suplexes, and bulldogs, he was getting winded, Barret wanted to finish this, he lifted Orton for The Wasteland, Orton was struggling to get loose, and he did AND RKO OUT OF NOWHERE.

Wade having great sense of where he is in the ring rolled to the outside.

Randy went to the outside to get him back in the ring to win this match, as he was going to grab the hurt Barret, HE THREW HIM TO THE STEEL STEPS HEAD FIRST.

Barret didn't care about this match, he only wanted to hurt Randy, he went to get a steel chair, he was waiting for Randy to get back up, Randy was staggering, Wade went to give a chair shot, but Randy got out of the way, making Barret hit the steel steps with the chair, he let the chair go and he looked back ate Randy, RKO ON THE HARD FLOOR.

Wade was KO, Randy was starting to head back into the ring, and he got in just before the count of 10.

The ref ordered for the bell and raised Randy's arm to show he was the winner.

_**KENNEDY VS JERICHO**_

"MMIIISSSTTTEEERRR KKKEENNNNEEEDDDYYYYY"

Mr. Kennedy's theme was playing and from the back came winner of the Royal Rumble wearing The Rogue Team T-shirt.

He got into the ring and did his own introduction as always. He took off his shirt and threw it at the fans. He was waiting for Chris Jericho to make his entrance, getting impatient he told the ref to go get him. Just as the ref was getting out of the ring, the backstage camera showed Fandango beating Y2J.

The ref went to the announcer and told that Kennedy won the match by default.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your winner by default, MISTER KENNEDY" the announcer said.

As Kennedy went to the corner to celebrate, he didn't see Barret come from the crowd. Barret got into the ring and waited for Kennedy to turn around, as soon as Kennedy did it, BAM, clothesline on his partner, Barret started stomping Kennedy and lifted him for the Wasteland, and it connects.

Kennedy rolls to the outside, Cult of Personality starts playing and CM Punk comes running down to the ring after beating Conor earlier tonight. Wade and Punk start brawling in the ring, soon after Voices starts being played and Randy comes running to the ring wanting to get a piece of the action, Kennedy not wanting to get left behind, gets in the ring and goes for Wade, while Punk and Randy brawl between themselves, the show went of air with a brawl between the four participants of WrestleMania XXIX World Heavyweight championship match.

**Here's the latest chapter, next one will be (finally) WrestleMania XXIX, it'll probably be a long chapter so I'll probably split it in two or three smaller chapters to go easy on you guys, who'll win at WrestleMania? Who's "The Saviour"?**

**As always leave a Review or PM me if you want too.**


	13. WrestleMania 29 part 1

WrestleMania XXIX

Finally the most anticipated night of the year was going to start.

The intro of WrestleMania was showed; it showcased memorable moments in WrestleMania history, Shawn Michaels zip lines at WW12, Austin beating Michaels at WW14, Rey Mysterio winning the World Heavyweight title at WW22, Ric Flair's last match ever at WW24 and many more.

The night started with Team Rhodes Scholars winning the Tag Team titles from Team Hell NO, it was followed by the Divas title match, whom Kaitlyn defeated Naomi to retain her title, then it was the US title match between Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger in which Swagger won.

Vickie Guerrero and Booker T were in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my honour to- EXCUSE ME!" Vickie started to speak but the crowd started booing.

"It is OUR honour to announce the return of three of the titles that helped forge the Attitude Era…" Booker said trying to help Vickie.

"And these titles will have no brand; the champions will have to attend both Raw and Smackdown…" Vickie said going next to the table that had the titles covered.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Light Heavyweight Championship!" Vickie announced taking the title from under the cloth and raising it up high to which the crowd started cheering.

"Ladies and gentleman, the European Championship!" Booker T said taking the title out from under the cloth and like Vickie raised it up high, and the crowd started cheering, especially the European fans.

"And to announce the last tilte… Mick Foley!" Booker T said as Foley's theme started playing and with a huge amount of cheering came out the man that personified the Attitude Era, Mick Foley.

"FOLEY, FOLEY, FOLEY" the crowd chanted as he shook the hands of Vickie and Booker T, and grabbed a mic.

"Well guess you don't need to be a genius to figure out what title I'm announcing." Foley said with a big grin.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" he said almost yelling.

"THE TITLE THAT PRACTICALLY CREATED THE ATTITUDE ERA… THE HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Mick said, clearly yelling with excitement, as he raised the title and the crowd went nuts.

"And each tournament will start next Monday night on Raw with the elimination round." Vickie said stepping to the center of the ring.

"Each champion will be crowned at the next WWE PPV; Extreme Rules." Booker T said also stepping to the center next to Vickie.

"And the stipulations for each will be:" Mick said stepping to Booker's side and letting them speak.

"A ladder match!" Vickie announced to which the crowd went crazy.

"An Iron Man match!" Booker announced and the crowd went even more nuts.

"An extreme rules match!" Foley announced and the crowd went berserk.

The Raw and SmackDown GM started clapping along with Foley and soon the whole crowd was clapping.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this will truly be a night we will never forget." Michael Cole said as the camera was on him and Lawler now.

"Oh boy, will the WWE ever be the same again?" Lawler asked Cole.

"Only one way to find out, next up is the World Heavyweight Championship, and folks this has been one hell of a ride."

"You say it Cole, we had injuries, unexpected returns, alliances were formed and broken, and all this has been because 4 men want the title so bad that they're willing to risk they're lives in this match."

"Right King, it will be Wade Barret, Mr. Kennedy, CM Punk and the champion Randy Orton who will battle in an Elimination No Holds Barred Fatal Four Way for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"MIIISSSTTTTTEEEEERRRR KKKEENNNNNEEEDDDYYYY"

Kennedy's music started playing and Kennedy's fans started cheering with all their hearts, the area around the entrance and ramp were being filled with smoke, then from the mist came a figure, it was Kennedy wearing a white long jacket, Kennedy started walking with all the confidence he had and stopped near steel steps and looked at a group of his fans, they had Kennedy's with shirt with the red mic near the heart area, and one of the fans had sign that said: YOU ARE OUR VOICE. Kennedy shook their hands and rolled inside of the ring, he did his pose for the mic and the lights and his song were dimmed down.

"Let me assure you all, Kennedy fans or not, I will become the new World Heavyweight Champion tonight" The arena started booing, except for Kennedy fans that made their voices heard.

"Because I am the future of WWE, I am the Royal Rumble winner, AND I HALE FROM GREEN BAY WISCONSIN… MIIISSSTTTEERRR KKKEENNNEEEEDDDYYY!" Kennedy announced himself and he stepped to the top corner rope.

"KENNEDY!" he said as he let the mic go and he took of his jacket and threw it at the group of his fans form earlier.

Cult of Personality started playing and the crowd went crazy for CM Punk, the spotlight shinned at the crowd, then a fan rose up and took of the hoodie from his head, IT WAS CM PUNK! Punk walked through the crowd to the barricade; he stood up at the barricade and raised his arms while yelling: "BEST IN THE WORLD", he jumped through it and walked into the ring. He stared at Kennedy.

Barret's theme was played, and down the ramp came British royal guards, all of them were holding the British royal flag, they did the salute as Wade came down the ramp, instead of bringing his trademark coat and rose around his shoulders, he brought his country's flag, the british fans were cheering with all their guts, Wade took the flag off, folded it and gave it a kiss, before one of the guard took it away as he entered the ring. He and Kennedy were in opposite corners, but even that seemed to be not enough room for them, Kennedy was taunting him, to come and get some, to which Barret just stared and started warming up his fists.

Voices started playing and the crowd went wild for the champion, Randy Orton didn't need a big entrance like the others to get a giant reception, he slid into the ring and raised his belt up high, Punk, Wade and Kennedy looked up at the title, they knew that was the ultimate goal of the match.

The referee got the belt and lifted it up; again everyone looked at the belt. The ref asked each if they were ready, Punk and Barret nodded, Randy gave a cold stare and Mr Kennedy just told him to start the damn match. The ref orders for the bell.

The bell rings.

Kennedy and Wade go at it right from the start, while Punk and Orton are just watching them fighting, Kennedy blocks a punch from Wade and rakes his eyes, Wade turns his back to him to check on his eye, Kennedy starts clubbing him in the back of the head and Barret falls to his knees. Kennedy's going to kick him in the ribs, but Randy goes at it and clothesline's him. Randy picks Barret up and throws him at Punk, Punk hits Barret with a huge kick to the face and Barret falls to the ground. Punk then grabs Kennedy's hair and throws him at Randy, Randy doesn't even think twice and does a body slam, Ken rolls to the outside.

Punk tries to hit Randy from behind but Orton ducks and grabs his head and does his neckbreaker on him, Punk contorts with pain and rolls to the outside, Kennedy then hits Punk with a chair right in his face. Punk falls to the floor and Ken grabs a table from under the ring and slides it inside the ring. He takes advantage that Randy and Wade are fighting in the corner, he sets the table up and goes to the outside again to grab Punk, but then Punk hits him in the gut with the same chair that was used on himself, he then swings another shot at him, but Kennedy crawls back into the ring in time for Punk to miss the shot.

Wade and Orton notice Kennedy and monetarily stop their fighting to finish him, at that moment Punk also slides into the ring. Kennedy is trapped, they're all looking at him, Kennedy then yells: "COME GET SOME! I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU, BECAUSE I'M MIIISSTTTEEERR-" Kennedy was interrupted by a kick to the head from Punk, Ken went wobbling to Barret, Barret gave him a punch in the nose, Ken still on his feet was trying to know where he was until he got hit again on the nose by a punch from Randy, Kennedy had his nose bleeding, but was still trying to stay on his feet, Punk picked him up, AND GTS TO KENNEDY. Kennedy was on his feet barely, AND OUT OF NOWHERE A RUNNING RKO FROM ORTON. Then Barret walked to the lifeless Kennedy that was on the floor and picked him up into The Wasteland, he walked to the table that had been set by Kennedy, WASTELAND THROUGH THE TABLE. Kennedy's screeching with pain as the EMT's came to get him.

Wade lifted his arms in the air in sign of victory; he then noticed that he was being surrounded by Punk and Randy, he knew this was payback for his actions when at The Rogue Team.

Punk hits him with a kick to the ribs and a slap to the face that makes him turn around; Randy hits him with a series of punches in the face, Wade is wobbling now, Punk turns him around and picks him up for the GTS, AND IT CONNECTS, Wade, like Ken stays on his feet but then Orton turns him around, RKO ON BARRET. Barret falls to the floor and Punk turns around for a cover, 1, 2- ORTON STOPS THE COUNT WITH A KICK TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF PUNK.

Punk stands up with a "what the hell?" look on his face, "I'm the one who KO'd him; I'm the one who pins him." Randy said as he then went for the cover on the still unconscious Wade, 1, 2- PUNK STOPS THE COUNT WITH A KICK TO RANDY'S BACK.

Randy stands up with an angry look on his face and Punk gives him a devilish smile, Orton went for a punch but Punk ducks and kicks him in the ribs, Orton bends over to catch his breath but Punk grabs him and throws him to the outside, Randy's getting to his feet but gets knocked down again as Punk jumps over the rope to the outside and hits him with a cross body.

They both get up at the same time and start swinging fist for fist at each other, they start going up the ramp and about half way they both get surprised to see that Barret has already gotten back on his feet and he joined the fight, the three of them battle to the backstage and this fight has just turned into an all-out brawl.

**Here's the first part of WrestleMania XXIX, I hope you liked it. It's true, the Light Heavyweight championship belt, European championship belt and Hardcore championship belt are back, it's just that I liked the titles and it bummed me out that the WWE took them to retirement, so in the sequel of this story there'll matches for these titles, if you don't really care about them that's fine, they don't influence the story really that much (except on special occasions maybe, I don't know I haven't started writing the sequel). Who'll prevail? Who'll be willing to put more on the line to win (or keep) the title? Will it be Punk the new champion? Will it be Wade? Will it be Mr. Kennedy? Or will Randy retain his title? Leave a Review to tell me what you thought and/or PM me if you have any suggestions.**

**Seeya later.**


	14. WrestleMania 29 part 2

**OK, just to warn all of you that this chapter near the end might get a bit hardcore, go at your own risk… and have fun.**

WrestleMania XXIX

The cameraman followed the action and went backstage, where Wade, Punk and Randy were fighting, Randy did an uppercut on Wade, making him fall to the floor, then Randy was going to dropkick Punk, but he got out of the way making Randy land on the floor hard. Punk noticed that Wade was getting back to his feet and ran straight at him, Barret noticed and quickly stepped out of the way and caught him in a Full Nelson.

Punk was screaming because of the pain, Randy was already up and ran at Barret dropkicking him in the back, which caused Punk to go face first with the weight of Barret against the brick wall, Punk fell to the floor and was busted open, and maybe KO. Barret looked behind him AND AN RK-NO BARRET REVERSES AND THROWS ORTON AGAINST THE SODA MACHINE SHATERING IT.

Randy was on the floor surrounded by broken glass, Wade picked Punk up and threw him against the wall once more, he fell to the ground, he then wanted to make this final and picked him up again and goes to throw him again, but CM Punk stops the impact with his hands, Wade can't believe it and Punk kicks him in the balls, Wade falls to his knees and clutches his nuts, Punk just hit him with a huge kick to the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Where're you going Randy?" Punk asked seeing Orton crawl on all fours through the hallway to the trainer's office.

"Wait here!" Punk told a hurt Barret. Punk walked to Orton, he swept the blood from his face and he continued to follow Randy who was getting on his feet.

Punk got behind him and turned him around, Orton didn't care who it was, he immediately started swinging fists with Punk, they brawled in the hallway, then they heard a door being kicked down.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS" Kenndy said walking out of the trainer's whit his ribs taped up, he had a steel chair in hands and he swung it at Randy and Punk, Punk got out of the way but Orton wasn't so lucky being hit with the chair right in the face, Randy fell to the floor, Kennedy was swing the chair at Punk but he ducked an Ken's chair hit the wall and he let go of it.

Punk kicked him in his injured ribs, making him ben over, and started hitting him with huge clubs to his also injured back. Then from behind PUNK GOT LOWBLOWED BY BARRET, Barret lifted the groggy Punk and WASTELAND ON THE HARD FLOOR.

He went for the cover, 1, 2, 3! Punk was eliminated.

Kennedy was getting back to his feet, and he saw Barret had eliminated Punk, Ken looked at Randy to see if he could cover him, Randy was already up and was busted open, he was pissed and he had a chair, he went running at Kennedy to hit him with the chair, Kennedy barely ducked and Barret got hit instead.

Randy looked behind to try to hit Kennedy this time, but he gets hit in the gut by a kick from Kenndy, he takes the chair and hits it in his back, Randy falls to the floor and looks unconscious.

Kennedy wants to make sure so he lifts him into his shoulders, KENTON BOMB ON THE HARD FLOOR, he goes for the cover, 1, 2, and 3! Kennedy eliminates the champ!

Kennedy sees that Wade is still down; he goes running for the cover, 1, 2- NO BARRET LIFTS HIS SHOULDER.

He lifts his hands to his head in disbelief, and says: "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?"

He decides to finish this in the ring and grabs him by his hair and starts dragging him… Wade is screaming like he's being skinned alive. He's almost at the entrance, but he bumps into something, he turns around and sees a man.

"Oh crap!" is the only thin Kennedy can say before Ryback clotheslines him to the floor.

Wade's getting on his feet AND ANOTHER CLOTHESLINE.

Kennedy and Barret are both on the floor, Ryback decides to lift Ken and puts him on his shoulders, he goes to Barret and does the same, Ryback walks past the entrance and down the ramp with both on his shoulders, meanwhile the fans are chanting "FEED ME MORE, FEED ME MORE, FEED ME MORE." He doesn't enter the ring instead he decides to go to the announce table, he got up on it and started saying his catchphrase, it looked like he was going to do a Shell Shock on the table, but Wade and Kennedy manage to get free and both kick him in the gut, Ryback bends over and both put him in a double suplex hold, they look at each other and nod, DUBLE SUPLEX ON THE ANNOUNCE TABLE.

"ROGUE, ROGUE, ROGUE" are the chants heard throughout the arena.

They both rise from the wreckage and limp to the ring, they now that fighting on the outside is too dangerous.

They each go to a corner and fall to their knees; this match has taken so much of them, the ref goes to each one and asked if they want to continue, they both say yes and start to get to their feet and walk to the center of the ring, they look at each other from head to toe, and the crowd goes crazy with one of them being their new World Heavyweight Champion.

Kennedy's the first one to attack, he hits him with a punch to the face, Wade goes 2 steps back and then walks back to Kennedy, Wade punches Kennedy and he goes wobbling to the ropes and looks at him in disbelief, Kennedy goes running at Barret and does a Takedown on him, they start rolling on the floor, punching the other each time they're on top of him. Eventually Wade being the stronger gets the advantage and pummels Kennedy until his nose bleeds some more and he gets a cut above his left eye, he lifted the hurt Ken and threw him to the corner.

He goes to the second rope and starts punching him while the crowd chants, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Wade stops as Kennedy grabs his legs, and Barret's in a Powerbomb position, he goes running to the other corner, POWERBOMB ON BARRET ON THE CORNER, wade falls to his knees and then on his side, Kennedy rolls to the outside and goes under the ring and brings out another table, but this one is different IT HAS BARBED WIRE ON TOP OF IT!

Kennedy gives a wicked smile and slides the table inside the ring, he then rolls inside and sweeps the blood from his face, he grabs the table and leans it against the opposite corner from Barret, Ken stops, he smiles again and goes to the outside and grabs the steel steps and slides them in the ring, he places them near the middle and goes to get Barret, SPEAR THROUGH THE BARBED WIRE TABLE!

"ECW, ECW, ECW" the more mature crowd chanted.

Barret gave a wicked laugh and lifted Kennedy from the table, as Kennedy was lifted everyone could see he had giant cuts on his back and his taped ribs were covered with blood, Barret lifted him onto his shoulders and walked to the steel steps in the centre of the ring, Kennedy started to wriggle free and DDT ON THE STEEL STEPS, KENNEDY GOES FOR A COVER, 1, 2 NO BARRET KICKS OUT!

Kennedy goes to his feet and asks for his mic to be lowered once more.

"Barret… I'm only gonna ask you once… QUIT THE DAMN MATCH!" Kennedy said lowering the mic to Barret.

"I'LL NEVER QUIT TO YOU, WANKER" Wade exploded making the crowd explode with cheers.

"You made me do this…" Ken says as he lets his mic be raised.

Kennedy picked Barret up and started punching him, Wade staggered to the corner and Kennedy kept delivering shot, after shot, after shot, Wade looked like he passed out from the punishment he went through.

Kennedy lifted him into his shoulders and goes to the top rope, everyone knows what's gonna happen, the ref goes to Kennedy to stop him, but Kennedy doesn't care, he just aimed at the steps AND KENTON BOMB ON THE STEEL STEPS, MY LORD BARRET MIGHT BE DEAD!

Kennedy rolls him over, 1, 2, 3! KENNEDY DID IT, KENNEDY DID IT, KENNEDY FINNALY DID IT, HE AND ALL THE OTHER CONTESTANTS WENT THROUGH HELL BUT THE BEST CAME OUT ON TOP.

The ref got the title and Kennedy just kissed it, he held it onto his chest and looked up at the crowd, most of them were clapping not only Kennedy but also Barret, the EMTs were coming to get Barret but Kennedy went to stop them, he lifted him up and put Wade's arm around his shoulder to keep him up, Wade looked at him and it looked like he couldn't move, Kennedy lifted the belt up high and yelled: ROGUE! Much to Barret's surprisement.

He let the trainers take Barret on the stretcher and did the pose for the mic to be lowered.

"YOUR WINNER AND NEW WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION… MIISSSTTTEEEEEEEERRRR… KKKEEENNNNNNNNNEEEEEEDDDYYYY…" he went to the corner and draped the belt around his right shoulder.

"KENNEDY!"

**Here's the end of this story, I hope you liked it… man this was a long ride, I hope you didn't get disappointed with the ending, my original thought for the last two men was Randy and Kennedy, but then I thought that a showdown between The Rogue Team would be better, I also had another idea that was that when Ken won the title, Ziggler would come out and cash in Money in the Bank, but I cast that idea aside, let's give Kennedy at least a night to enjoy being the champ.**

**This was the first story that I finished and I hope it's not the last.**

**Now I'll start writing the sequel and I hope you like it, it'll start right in now with a little Preview, nothing big, just a teaser.**

Later when the ring was being cleared for the WWE title match, a man walked to the entrance and had a mic.

"Good night, you won't probably remember me, but my name is Rob Conway… I was fired way back in 2007. Now don't worry I'm not here to announce my return to wrestling, I'm here to announce that I am the manager of tha man that will forever change WWE…" Conway said as a lot of people booed him because he was a "failure" .

"Ladies and gentleman… RADAKETOR!" he said as the lights went out.

The only light was the Titantron that was glowing a white light, then words started to appear. They read.

ARE YOU READY?

THE SAVIOUR IS HERE.

SALVATION IS NEAR.

SALVATION… IS UPPON US.

The Titantron then went black.

The only sound that was heard was a helicopter that was hovering above the stadium, the chopper started to come down the venue; it was going to land on the ring.

_**Yeah i know how bad, right? I'm not good at this sometimes hope you'll stick for the sequel.**_

**I USUALLY SAY IF YOU WAN'T TOO, BUT NOW I'M ASKING, PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND SAYIF YOU THINK I MADE SOMETHING WRONG, DON'T WORRY I CAN TAKE A CRITIC.**


End file.
